1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital camera capable of playing back both music and images.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital cameras have become widely used in modern times, functions of digital cameras have correspondingly improved. As one of various functions of digital cameras, the function of record and playback music is proposed.
If a digital camera sequentially plays back several images, the digital camera may provide a slide show of the images. Moreover, if the digital camera also plays back music along with the images, the digital camera may provide a more attractive slide show in the effect of the acoustics provided by the music playback. One example is to play back music as background music while sequentially playing back scenery pictures.
However, ordinal digital cameras cannot simultaneously play back music, which is separately prepared, along with the playback of images. Even if a digital camera could play back music as background music along with the playback of pictures that a user wants to see, the time needed for playing back pictures selected by the user and the time needed for playing back music selected by the user are usually different. If the time for playing back pictures is longer than that of music, the playback of music ends first and only the pictures are continually played back. On the other hand, if the time for playing back music is longer than that of pictures, only the music is played back without the pictures being played back. Therefore, a user cannot get expected acoustic effects by merely selecting pictures and music.